Angry Video Game Nerd X Zelda
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Angry Video Game Nerd series and the Zelda series. The Angry Nintendo Nerd episode The Power Glove Episode #14 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of the NES accessory Power Glove, and the Nerd tries various games on it, including Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Using the Power Glove Link either keeps jumping or keeps ducking. The Nerd shows some gameplay in a town and Link keeps spontaneously entering doors and talking to people, while also attacking. Note that since this is a minor reference in a general review, it's not considered an actual fictional link, but rather fourth wall breaking. The Angry Nintendo Nerd episode Chronologically Confused about The Legend of Zelda Timeline In episode #40 of The Angry Video Game Nerd, he discusses the timeline of the Zelda series, explaining the most believed theories. For the most part he just explains the timeline, but he criticizes how confusing the timeline is, and how the series keeps getting back with prequels. He also gives his toughts on the Zelda series as a whole and briefly mentions Super Smash Bros., Soul Calibur II the Zelda animated series and the Zelda CD-i games as works featuring Zelda characters but ignored in the timeline. The video starts with James Rolfe, appearing for the first time out of character in a Nerd video, explaining that this video was originally from November 2006, created as a sequel to the first "Chronologically Confursed" video, but didn't turn out "that angry", so he never released it until now. The Angry Nintendo Nerd episode Rambo Episode #41 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review NES game Rambo, and while reviewing it he finds many similrities with Zelda II, to the point of calling it "a complete clone of Zelda II". Note that since this is a minor reference in a general review, it's not considered an actual fictional link, but rather fourth wall breaking. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode CD-i Part II: Zelda Wand of Gamelon Episode #60 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is the second of a three-part review of the Philips CD-i console, and the four Nintendo games released on that console. In Part 2 he mentions that Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, but decides to review Wand of Gamelon first. He criticizes the game's controls being different than the original games, and being confusing in general, and also the confusing level design and cheesy, badly animated cutscenes, saying they're "twisted and scary". At the end he says that there might be some redeeming factors to the game, specifically the music and colorful graphics, but his final opinion is absolutely bad. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode CD-i Part III: Link the Faces of Evil In episode #61 of The Angry Video Game Nerd, he reviews the last two Nintendo games on the Phillips CD-i: Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda's Adventure. About The Faces of Evil he briefly says that it has the same flaws as Wand of Gamelon, but also addresses some gameplay flaws specific to this game. For Zelda's Adventure he says that it's better than the other two CD-i games, "but not by a whole lot". He says that being overhead the gameplay no more features many of the flaws from the previous games, but it addresses its new gameplay flaws, confusing graphics, nonsensical level design and long loading times. The video ends with the original Legend of Zelda theme sung with fart noises. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Hydlide Episode #86 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of Hydlide, and while reviewing it, he mentions The Legend of Zelda many times, due to its similarities. He specifically criticizes its flaws, comparing it to Zelda. He acknowledges that Hydlide was released first, though. At the end, after criticizing Hydelide''s cryptic gameplay, he points out that Zelda is cryptic too, but it's a well designed and fun game, making it enjoyable to search for secrets. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Game Glitches In episode #92 of ''The Angry Video Game Nerd, the Nerd shows glitches from many video games, including one from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, specifically Link gets stuck in a roof in Kakariko Village after jumping from above. Note that since this is a minor reference in a general review, it's not considered an actual fictional link, but rather fourth wall breaking. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Zelda 2 The Adventure of Link Episode #93 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. He says that he gets many requests from fans to review the game, which surprises him, since he always tought it was a good game, but he decides to play it and give it an honest look. He criticizes the overworld map, random enemy encounters, pointless NPCs and especially its difficulty. He also shows one of the game's glitches, with the Glitch Gremlin from the previous episode even making an appearance. At the end he shows the final battle with Dark Link, saying that it's so hard that he would never be able to beat it, but when he wears the power glove he unintentionally beats it. His final opinion is that it's a great game, but many consider it the black sheep of the series, to to its difference from the previous and that it's extremely hard. Near the beginning he also gives a short criticizes the odd enemy names in the original Zelda game. Before the show's theme, the video starts with the beginning of the original Legend of Zelda theme sung with fart noises, originally the end song from the episode "CD-i Part III". Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures At the beginning of the game, during the tutorial, the Nerd is followed by a fairy called Naggi, which gives the player instructions on how to play the game. Naggi is clearly a parody of Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and how many players percieved her as annoying, since the Nerd constantly tells her to shut up. She also says "Hey, Listen" like Navi. At the end of the tutorial, before exiting, the player can shoot Naggi, killing her. This awards the achievement "NO! YOU LISTEN!" The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Majora's Mask License The creators of The Angry Video Game Nerd held no right over Nintendo's Zelda, but they only included references for reviewing pureposes. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links